


yoga/stretch

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky convinces Eaglebones to work out with him...with sexy results</p>
            </blockquote>





	yoga/stretch

Ricky liked exercising - this really shouldn’t be a surprise. Being with the Aquabats was great, but he found purpose in training, assurance in the pleasant burn of muscles tearing, solace in the weary euphoria of runner’s high.

Convincing the others to come work out with him was possibly his greatest struggle: the Commander insisted his body was in peak physical condition, Crash was happy to rely on the fact that working out was probably irrelevant when you can grow to fifty feet and Jimmy was usually too busy in the lab. Eaglebones had never been the athletic type, glass bones and all that but at Ricky’s request he’d picked a sport and stuck with it. Yoga wasn’t really exercise in Ricky’s mind, but he was slowly starting to care less.

He pulled Eaglebones’ calves up towards him, propping his ankles up on his shoulders, feeling lean muscles tense under his fingers. Eaglebones sighed as Ricky shifted closer to him, crotch now flush against his ass. His thighs prickled, ached deeply as Ricky pushed against him, the painful throb and stretch making his cock that much harder.

“You’re getting good at that.” Ricky whined softly, thrusting slowly into him, fucking him deep.

“Practice.” Eaglebones huffed, arching his back gracefully, rising slightly off the bed and closer to Ricky, thighs shaking when he came over his belly.


End file.
